A single transport layer connection between a remote display client and a server may be used for all communications. One remote display client is an ICA client. In ICA protocol the communication latency requirements may formulated in terms of “virtual streams or channels” which are assigned priorities. A high priority virtual channels may expect to have low communication latency. For example it may be desirable to maintain low latency for GUI interactions to improve human perceived responsiveness. To achieve this, GUI interaction events may be sent in the high priority virtual channel, while bulk data transfers (file copy for example) may be sent in the low priority channel.